


Polecat

by thunderbird_dragon



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: The whole 'polecat in a drain' thing may become clearer later in season 3 but for now, it seems to have just been a little light-hearted filler for part 1 of SOS.Unless of course, there was something much more devious going on that we realised.PARKER!





	Polecat

Parker grinned as he watched TB1 disappearing.

“Parker!” The voice behind him was hardened with a yet unsaid accusation. Parker's back stiffened, suddenly concerned that he may, in fact, _**not**_ have got away with it. “May I have a word with you, Parker?”

Lady Penelope didn't wait for him or his reply but strutted on high red heels, into the manor where she stood tapping her toe agitatedly on the marble tiled floor.

Sheepish, Parker followed.

“M'Lady, h'if I may? I was real concerned for the little chap.” And he offered a wane smile towards Bertie. “I know I shouldn't have bothered the Tracys but then I h'only ended up bothering the one.” He watched for her reaction.

The toe kept tapping.

He gulped and added the next layer of his explanation. “Mr Gordon was most keen to help find Sherbert, M'Lady. Very kind of him, I'm sure. And h'if it will help, I will contact Mr Scott later and let him know what a help Mr Gordon had been. How urgent it was and how much I depended on him using Thunderbird One to get him here as quickly as possible.” He tried another smile.

Lady Penelope seemed unmoved, in fact she looked more like a volcano about to erupt than he had ever seen her before.

He tried one last attempt to defuse her. “M'Lady, provided the boy gets Thunderbird One home without h'any incidents, surely that will be okay?” He bent to pick up Bertie and petted his head willingly – a sure sign of guilt. “No harm done?”

Lady Penelope waited to be sure he'd finished before turning to look at him squarely, “Parker, you seem to be under the illusion that I'm angry about you calling Thunderbird One – I can assure you that isn't the case.”

Parker's sigh of relief was audible.

But she continued “Far from it! Calling Thunderbird One was the least of your crimes today, now wasn't it!”

“H'I'm sure I don't know what you mean M'Lady!” He tried, feigning affront to his reputation.

He needn't have bothered - she had the evidence.

She held out a foul-smelling sack between two beautifully manicured fingernails!

Parker's eyes widened with fear.

“Eh that's not mine M'Lady!”

She glared at him.

“I know that Parker, it belongs to one Freddie the Filch, well-known poacher of this district!”

She waited, but no further explanation was offered by him, so she offered her own. “I would say that this bag is just big enough to carry a polecat from the pub to the manor. A polecat belonging to the aforesaid Freddie the Filch and loaned to you for the afternoon for the purposes of what exactly?”

His mouth opened and shut like a demented goldfish but no sound emerged.

“Nothing Parker? Nothing? Well, I happened to just 'bump' into Freddie and let me tell you what he had to say!” Her voice rising. “That the polecat was loaned to you to get rid of a 'pest' that had been bothering you for a while now! Then he had the gall to wink at me and add if I knew what he meant! So Parker, what did he mean?”

She already knew and he could see that.  He might as well come clean.

Oh dear, she'd get out all the silver, including all the old stuff from the vault and demand he polish the lot as penance! Oh, this was going to take weeks.

“H'I just thought...”

He got no further.

“I know exactly what you thought Parker and I'll ask you to keep your thoughts on this subject to yourself in future. There's no decision been made, one way or the other at the moment and even if there were, it would be no business of yours!”

And she dismissed him with instructions to take the bag and retrieve the polecat from the blocked off drain where it had been placed as bait for Gordon.

Poor Gordon, she thought, he doesn't get much luck around her. He was so embarrassed and she suddenly smiled, he was always so cute when he was embarrassed.

She pulled out her comms and flicked it open, then halted herself quickly, no, she mustn't give him any further encouragement.

Should she?

Then she thought of the roasting Scott would give him on his return, probably far worse than that which she had just given Parker and so relented.

“Gordon? How are you doing?”

“Oh I still stink but at least I've landed Thunderbird One without any troubles...”

She could hear a second voice. Scott perhaps?

And the Comms went dead.

Oh dear, poor boy. She'd try to call again later.

 

 


End file.
